


How The West Was Won

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merle and William are awesome, Oneshot, Past Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh, So many mini Dixon's, Sorry Lori is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: Many small stories make up this oneshot. All inspired by reading my neices attempt at flirting, and some pokemon go. (:





	1. Chapter 1

Rick Grimes was still slightly numb. The whole thing had been a lie. Shane had never loved him. Shane had used him. Rick could see red, and felt like he was on the verge of breathing fire. He was never ever going to speak to his dumb older sister again.

Rick had been adopted when he was nine by his uncle Hershel Greene and aunt Annette. Rick grew up with their daughters like his sister's. The two closest to his age were Lori - who was eleven months older than him, and currently the one he was never speaking to again, and Shawn who was three weeks younger to him, and he hadn't seen since he was fifteen.

Their oldest sister Carol was thirty, and married to a man named Paul Rovia who everyone around their hometown called Jesus. They had three daughter, Sophia, Mika, and Lizzie. 

Andrea, who was 27, was also married, to a man named Theodore Douglass who also went by T-Dog. He was a reasonably famous football player with the Atlanta Falcons. Andrea and T-Dog had a young son named Atticus. They also owned a corner of Hershel's farm land.

Lori who had 'came down to visit’ Rick, but was really interested in getting Rick's long time boy friend Shane's dick in her… was engaged to a guy back home name Deacon Winters.

Shawn had disappeared at fifteen. Rick had missed her since then. There were rumors around their small town that she was dating some famous southern rock star.

Amy was twenty and dating some knuckle head named Noah Williams, who was in school with her in Northern Virginia. From what Rick understood Amy had brought him home for Christmas. 

Maggie was almost eighteen still dating the little boy shed kissed on the playground Glenn Rhee. From what Rick gathered from talking to Auntie they were already talking marriage.

Beth wasn't old enough to date. She was barely twelve.

Now he was running home. To Hershel who would offer him some level of affection and probably some pretty good advice. At least that was what he was hoping, because if Lori beat him home she'd have everyone convinced she was some sort of angel misconstrued in Rick's interpretation of what had happened.

As he hit the Georgia line he chuckled his phone out the window. Goodbye Cynthia, Kentucky. Goodbye Shane Walsh. Fuck you very much if Shane thought he was coming back. 

-/-

Merle Dixon had made some questionable choices in his life, no doubt. But the absolute smartest thing he ever did was bring Shawnee Mason Greene home with him. Sure, he found out later she was fifteen, but between the way the Led Zeppelin shirt hugged her chest and those dark jeans stretched across her thighs, right down to her cowboy boots. 

He was sold.

She had never looked back, either. Merle had brought her into a whirlwind of a mess. He was in the process of divorcing his then wife Mona, and fighting for custody of his triplets, his father was in rehab, and his younger brother had just came out as gay to the whole damn country world. 

Shawn made spot, carved it out. Won Daryl over, he had two children of his own Carl who was one at the time, and Judith who was eight months old. Both of their mom's far removed from the picture. She won over Merles triplets with ease. Jesse, Jep, and Jace loved her. Then she won over William Dixon when he was fresh out of rehab.

In time Merle realized it wasn't lust he felt for the raven headed farm child. It was love. At eighteen she had their daughter, Phoenix, and he made her honest that fall. An illegitimate child of his joined them in the fall, his name was Clay and thirteen. He too became a member of Shawnee Mason Greene Dixon fan club.

He hated leaving her home when he was on tour. Daryl didn't much like it either. The pretty little girl wrote half of their songs.Their kids stayed home with Shawn and William. 

-/-

“Alright everyone in the area ready for the newest hit from Brothers Dixon.” The radio DJ roared as Rick finally found a Country station that picked up. The long stretch of highway opened before him. “Merle Dixon would like to dedicate this to his young bride, who he is famous for keeping out of the spotlight, but Shawn Mason Dixon this is for you.” Rick almost hit the breaks. There was no way that wasn't his sister.

The music that filled his car, made him blush. Then the realization settled. Last time Hershel knew where Shawn was, was on the South Side of Linden County. Shed spent almost every day at the county Fair, for close to six weeks.

_“Got a girl from the south side, got braids in her hair_  
First time I seen her walk by, man I 'bout fell off my chair  
Had to get her number, it took me like six weeks  
Now me and her go way back like Cadillac seats 

_Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed_  
I know every curve like the back of my hand  
Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry  
I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can 

_The way she fit in them blue jeans, she don't need no belt_  
But I can turn them inside out, I don't need no help  
Got hips like honey, so thick and so sweet  
It ain't no curves like hers on them downtown streets 

_Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed_  
I know every curve like the back of my hand  
Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry  
I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can 

_We're out here in the boondocks_  
With the breeze and the birds  
Tangled up in the tall grass  
With my lips on hers  
On the highway to heaven  
Headed south of her smile  
Get there when we get there  
Every inch is a mile 

_Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed_  
I know every curve like the back of my hand  
Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry  
I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can 

_I'mma take it slow_  
Just as fast as I can  
(Body like a back road)  
(Drivin' with my eyes closed) Got braids in her hair  
(I know every curve like the back of my hand)” 

Rick swallowed. At least he knew where Shawn was. The exit for his home town came into sight as he steered the car off the interstate.

-/-

Hershel and Annette Greene were creatures of habit. They kept Shawn's spot at the table, set, every night. They believed in God and perceived Shawn's disappearance as part of his mission. Their Sunday evening table had expanded some since she left, accommodating Andrea and her husband and son, as well as Carol and her husband and daughters. Glenn was at the table regularly and when Amy was in town Noah joined them as well.

When Rick came darting up the old plantation house steps a petulant look on his face, Hershel could read between the lines. “Trouble with Shane or you're sister?”

“Both.” Rick managed before his resolve completely wavered and tears sprung from his eyes. “She slept with him!” Rick managed to get out in broken sobs.

“You're sister… slept with you're boyfriend?” Hershel repeated. “Oh, Ricky.” He breathed as his son nodded. Hershel drew him into a tight hug and helped him into the house.

Hershel might not admit it, but he had his favorites. Shawn was his favorite free spirit, Rick was his only son and his most tender hearted, and then his baby sweet little Bethany. Rick by the time they made it to the sitting room was close to wailing. Annette found them in the living room. “Oh lord, what's happened? Where is your sister?”

“Lori has stolen Shane.” Hershel offered. “Rick it seems caught them.”

“Pretentious brat. Always jealous of you and Shawn.” Annette grumbled before taking the seat on the other side of Rick. “Maggie and Bethany are sleeping over at a friend's tonight. You remember Rosita Espinosa, she's younger than you. I think maybe Lori and Shawn used to rope you into helping them babysit her.”

Rick nodded. That meant he was the only kid at home. “Can we just watch movies eat popcorn.” Rick whined.

“Do you one better. I made peanut butter fudge for church on Sunday. And I made Caramel popcorn balls.” Annette grinned.

“And son I think you deserve some whiskey.” With that Hershel stood and walked to the glass cabinet across the room, next to the television. 

Rick spent the night eating his mother's homemade candies, drinking his father's whiskey, and watching How The West Was Won. 

-/-

Shawn was sitting on the front porch, Williams guitar across her knees, all the kids spread out on the porch in front of her on a blanket. William was nestled into his rocking chair with a cup of black coffee in his hands, blanket tucked around him. He wasn't old, but he wasn't young anymore. William had struggled with alcohol and drug addiction for most of his fame. It had cost him two wives. One for each son. And a handful of recording contracts. His hair was starting to grey. 

Hank Williams Jr. Had been by the cabin with Kidd Rock a couple weeks ago, to celebrate Will's 62nd birthday. William had given Shawn his guitar, the day she turned seventeen and told her to sing. He was humming the tune Shawn was currently working on. It was a rather upbeat song, something she felt personally and Daryl had faced time with her about a couple times. 

Merle wore his demons like a coat of honor. He loved Shawn, and that she knew. But he also couldn't stay faithful or out of the bottle. Daryl was dealing with a rather public breakup from his long time beau Philip Blake. He had been the Brothers Dixons drummer for almost three years. He had been not so subtly replaced by Abraham Ford. 

She hummed then started the opening chords again, her fingers dancing across the guitar string, “Cheater, cheater, where'd ya meet her, down at…” her voice trailed off, as she marked on her notepad beside her. “Will, name me a bar?”

William looked thoughtful then grinned at his daughter in law. “Ernies bar. There was one in Tampa we used to party at.” The old Singer chuckled. “Pass me you're notepad would ya.” Clay handed his father her notebook and watched as William read it over. “This about Blake or Merle?”

“If I said both?” She asked softly.

“Met Daryl's mom when I was married to Merle's.” William offered. “Didn't love any of my wife's. Merle loves ya. Let me sing this with ya one good time. Clay go fetch yer fiddle.” 

Clay shot off the blanket and headed towards the house, screen door slamming behind him. “Damnit Clay don't slam doors!” Shawn called after him. “You'd swear ALL you Dixon was raised in a barn.” She muttered under her breath. 

When Clay returned, fiddle on his shoulder, he peaked over William's shoulder. Boy was all knobby knees and sharp elbows even for a fifteen year old. William pointed out the notes Shawn had outlined. And soon he picked up the tempo pretty easily. “Ready?” William looked between them as both nodded, he tapped his foot in time, and let the music carry them.

“ _Cheater cheater where'd you meet her down at ernie's bar?_  
Did she smile your way twirl her hair and say, how cute your dimples are?  
Did she use that line 'your place or mine' while you danced with her real slow?  
Tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe

_Liar liar did you buy her whiskey all night long_  
Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans or did you just keep it on  
When the deed was done an you had your fun did you think I wouldn't know?  
Tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe 

_Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met_  
But to lay your hand on a married man's bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey I wish her well and she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so  
Cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe 

_Loser loser hope you love her cause your stuck with her now_  
Take your sorry butt load up all your stuff and get the hell out of my house  
But I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go  
Cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe 

_Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never met_  
But to lay your hand on a married man's bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey I wish her well and she rots in hell and you can tell her I said so  
Cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe 

_Ya I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go_  
Cheater cheater where'd you meet that lowdown, uptown,  
Slept with every guy around, pressed on eyelash no good white trash hoe” 

As they wrapped up Clay chuckled. “You can tell who wrote what.” A soft smile on his face. “Uncle Daryl must not have taken it well when Philip left, huh?”

“Oh darling the tour bus was wrecked.” She chuckled, her phone rang making her jump. “Shit, Glenn never calls me. Must be some sort of emergency.” She swiped her finger across the screen and put it to her ear.

**“I know you said not to call, but Rick is home and Lori hurt him. She slept with Shane. He caught them. Can you come home for the weekend.”**

She bit her lip. “Let me call Merle OK. I make no promises.” She hung up then and gave William a look before dialing Merles phone. “Hey babe. I need to run home to my parents for the weekend. Do you think the kids will be alright Saturday over to…”

**"Shawn we will be home Saturday morning. Is something wrong with your mom or dad. Know you said you would never go home again.”**

“It's my brother Rick. His boyfriend slept with our sister. It's complicated.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I will see you Saturday.”

They talked for a bit after that, then she hung up. William looked over at her. “Gonna give him that new song.”

“It is Daryl's song.” She offered with a shrug.

-/-

Merle loved going home. It was something that always brought him joy. Knowing that Shawn was going to make a trip home however didn't sit right with him and he told her as much on Saturday morning. “I'll take Daryl with me.” She finally offered. “I'll only be gone a while day. Merle. Be home before you can miss me. You promised to take the kids hunting with Will anyway. Daryl and I were going to work on songs all day today anyway. And we can do that in the truck.” She offered.

He also hated when she was right.

“I'll watch over her.” Daryl promised.

“Alright fine. See you tomorrow night.” Merle hugged her tight squeezing her to him. “I love you and be safe.” He grumbled. She caught him off guard when she surged up to press a kiss to his lips. 

He watched them take off down the driveway. The truck churning gravel under its tires. “Married a damn spitfire son.” William chuckled from the doorway.

“Shut up old man. How was your birthday?”

“Hank and Kidd came by. How was yours?”

Merle glared at his father. “Turned 35, wasn't all that good. Did you need ta remind me I was old as all hell?”

“Nah ifin I was gonna do that I'd point out you're almost old enough to be your wife's father.” William snickered, Merle chucked his boots at his father's head and almost doubled over in laughter when one nailed him in the shoulder.

-/-

Daryl ran through the song a second time. “This is good, damn good. Wish you'd come on the road with us Shawn.”

“Boys and babies need me at home.” She offered. “ Clay just turned fifteen, the triplets are ten, Carl is six, Jude is five, and Phoenix is almost three. They need me around same William does.” She rolled her shoulders.

“Merle needs you on the road.” Daryl pouted. “Merle is too damn wound up. Needs you around.” 

“I know.” She sounded so small. Daryl squeezed her thigh. “Love you sis but Merle needs you as much as me.”

“I know.” She pouted. 

“Why you taking us home? Ain't been to Linden since the county Fair we played at and met you at. Back then you never wanted to come back.” Daryl asked letting his arm hang out the window. The truck rolled to a stop at a four-way and she looked him over. Daryl had turned 27 this year, his once shaggy blonde tinted hair was now darkens by lack of sun and down to his shoulders, a car wreck had left his left eye socket slightly different when you looked him in his face, and almost ten years on the road has worn him down.

“My brother needs me.” 

-/-

Hershel sat the table. Another week had passed and it was Sunday. Lori had been smart enough not to come home, but Amy and Noah had arrived for Fall Break spent in the south. 

After a quick prayer, “Come Lord Jesus our guest to be, and bless these gifts bestowed by thee, bless our loved ones everywhere, and keep them in thy loving care.” Hershel sat at the head of the table, with Carol to his right, her three daughters, Paul, Andrea, her son, T-Dog and Annette at the other end of the table. Beside Annette an empty seat usually saved for Shawn, then Rick, Lori's empty seat, Beth, Noah, Amy, Maggie, and Glenn who was directly to the left of Hershel.

They were midway through dinner when the front door slammed open.

-/-

“Kick your boots off on the porch, momma hates the Georgia dust in her house.” Shawn all but hissed as she toed her own boots off. A black tank top on her shoulders, long boot cut black jeans on her hips, and rainbow colored socks on her feet, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. 

Daryl followed suit toeing his own boots off. Blue jeans and a grey Henley on his frame. His own rainbow colored socks, a flat bill hat on his messy dark locks with the name of their recent tour, Drink Me Dry, across the top of it. 

She threw the screen door open with more aggression than Daryl deemed necessary then roughly shoved him in first, pushing with her hands in the center of his back. 

She herded him towards the dining room. Pushing hard until he found himself face to face with who he perceived to be her family. “I come in peace.” He muttered. “Don't know about Shawn though.” With that he sidestepped, and revealed the pretty little brunette to the room.

“We gonna eat or what?” She snarled. “You can take Lori's spot, there between Rick and Beth.” Shawn shoved him into place, then sunk down between Rick and Annette. “Daryl this is my mother, my father…” She rattled off everyone's name, and explained how they were related. 

Daryl however remained fixated on Rick, the curly headed blue eyed drink of water his sister in law had forced him into sitting next too. “This is Daryl Lynn Dixon. My brother in law.” She deadpanned.

“As in from the Brothers Dixon?” The quirky blonde next to him squealed, grabbing at his arm and squeezing.

“UHM, yeah I am part of that group.” Daryl attempted to free himself.

“Bethany let him go.” Hershel ordered. “Daryl welcome to our house, welcome home Shawn how long will you be staying.”

The calm and collected girl Daryl adored fidgeted under everyone's eyes. “Not long. Gotta get back to my kids… I only came cause I heard about what Lori did.” She reached for Rick. “She's a bitch.”

“Heard the song Merle wrote for you on the radio.” Rick paused. “Knew the moment I heard the name that it was bout you.” Rick paused. “He must really love you. That's why you spent every day at the Linden County Fair.” Rick grinned looking pointedly at her. “Thanks for coming home but you didn't have to.”

Daryl had never heard a more commanding voice. Subconsciously he leaned into Rick, Beth still clutching his hand. “Dear god you're beautiful.” Daryl whispered, Rick whirled looking at him like he was crazy. “I just meant I don't know how that… idiot… you were dating… would cheat on…” Daryl was stumbling.

“Oh, hush.” Shawn hissed at Daryl. “I came to ask you to come home with me. I could use some help with William. He needs help keeping on the straight and narrow. I will be on tour with the boys next fall.” 

Daryl felt the blush rise on his cheeks. Rick turned his attention back towards Shawn. “Who is Will?”

“William Dixon. Real famous friend of Hank Jr.” Shawn offered. “He is my father in law.”

At that Hershel recovered. “You're married and you have kids. I feel like we have missed so much. Why did you leave.”

“Lori.” She growled out. “I left because she…” instead of continuing the thought Shawn glared at the food her mother had heaped onto her plate. “Can we just not do this now. We are leaving in the morning.” She frowned. “We can talk after dinner.”

With that silence ebbed into the house until Rick broke it. “Let me help you Daryl.” Rick began filling Daryl's plate with food. Annette had prepared their normal Sunday dinner which consisted of fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravey she had made, corn, green beans, rolls made from scratch, macaroni and cheese, deviled eggs no doubt from the chickens Daryl has caught sight of as they came up the drive, sweet tea at every setting, and pecan pie for dessert. Daryl wasn't quite sure where to start.

“How did you get into music?” Carol asked, warm eyes meeting Daryl.

He frowned. “Well daddy was a musician. Pretty big time in the 70s and 80s. My momma was a groupie and Merle he was already eight when I came along fiddling me to sleep at night. Guess it just sorta came natural. Daddy jokes that I was singing fore I was ever talkin or walkin.” He paused after a moment. “When I got bout ten Merle started headlining some fer dad, and I got to play fiddle on stage with him, started learnin the songs he played nightly and sang the chorus. Bout the time I turned fifteen pa was in rehab and Merle was the star.”

“How did you meet Shawn?” Andrea asked softly, encouraging the conversation along.

Daryl caught Shawn's eyes. “Met her at the fair. I was twenty heard her singing to a little kid, guessing that was you Beth.” Daryl chuckled. “Merle was trailing along behind me bitchin about having to play all six weeks at the fair.” Daryl chuckled again. “Pretty little thing wouldn't give either of us the time of day. I'd just announced I was gay, but he'll, she was a looker.” 

“She was fifteen.” Hershel all but snarled.

“Let them continue.” Annette shot back.

“Merle asked me for my number everyday. I went back to learn more songs because every night they played different tunes. Lori went with me some, and I took Amy, Maggie and Bethany some.” Shawn paused. 

“Merle flirted hard with her. I don't think she would have given into him ifin that last night that boy hadn't…” Daryl trailed off. “Ain't my story to tell anymore.”

“What happened?” Maggie asked watching her sister place her silverware beside her almost cleaned plate.

“Well I was seeing Morgan Jones back then, remember?” Most of the table nodded. Noah just looked confused. “I caught him and Lori behind the cars, messing around. He swore it was a mistake, he was drunk and I might have believed him but Lori… she UHM, well, she caught up with me as I was walking away and told me to my face I didn't deserve to be happy. I was daddy's favorite and she hated me… she even went as far as to tell me that she would make sure I was never happy.”

Annette frowned. “Lori is adopted. Just like Rick.” There was a long pause. “Her parents are in jail. She found out when she was seventeen. We didn't tell you any of you, because just like Rick she belongs with us. Lori has consistently spent every day since she found out undermining us as well as each of you. Rick I am sorry for what happened with Shane. And Shawnee I am sorry for what happened… but, did you run away just because of that.”

Shawn pouted. “That wasn't the only reason.” She looked at Daryl for a moment. “When Merle paid me attention it was like I was the center of the world, still is. When he got my phone number I told him I'd rather go with him instead. He never asked about my age or treated me like I was a child.” She bit her bottom lip. “He made me the center of his world.”

“He revolves around her.” Daryl added. “And my kids and his kids adore her.” Daryl was digging in his pocket. “Got pictures of the last seven year here.” Shawn scooted hard away from the table, and out the front door. “She had it rough at first. She missed you all something fierce, but was too damn proud to admit it. She writes most of our songs. A lot of them I think are about you guys. She wasn't happy… she wanted to come home. Then one day she stopped crying. Instead she threw herself into everything related to us. Made our lives better. Loved us. Loved Merle when no one else would.” 

-/-

Clay watched his father pace until he couldn't take it no more. “She said she would be back. Stop worrying.”

“My momma said she would be back too. Never showed up again.” Merle grumbled. 

“You're ma was a whore. Don't put her on a pedestal.” William grumbled joining them on the porch. “Kids are in bed, cept you two. How is it I'm the disabled drunk and I'm the one minding everyone?”

Merle snorted and looked over at his father. He was grey and weathered, a man with questionable morals. “What do you do when you can't rest?” He asked.

“Grab my guitar and sing from the heart is what I do. Now, Clay go fetch your fiddle. We are going to play a song or two for your dad. And get your momma's song book.” 

Clay darted into the house, and returned with his fiddle case and several scraps of paper. William nestled into his blanket once more in his rocking chair. Clay found his spot behind Williams shoulder as Merle rested in the porch swing. “Momma writes and sings to us all the time.” Clay offered. “Which one should we do first?”

“Stay A Little Longer” William suggested. He tossed the notebook at Merle. “I will sing Daryl's part.”

“Never figured you for second fiddle, dad.” Merle muttered as William drew his guitar to his lap.

“Don't get smart on me now, boy. You're woman does that enough.” Merle grinned as he read over the paper.

“ _Something like a strong wind is coming over me_  
Has got a hold of me, yeah  
Thinking and doing things I shouldn’t be  
Really I shouldn’t be

_Give it one more call_  
It’s one more “whatcha doin right now?”  
It’s one more trip to my side of town  
And you walk right in  
It's one more here we go again 

_One more drink leads to another_  
You slide up close to me  
Tear the t-shirts off each other  
Your hands all over me  
I tell myself I’m not in love  
But one more time is not enough  
One last kiss and then you’re a goner  
And I’m here wishing you could stay a little longer 

_So calm and so cool, yeah I try to be_  
Like it don’t bother me  
The last time was the last time  
Until I’m all alone  
Then picking up the phone 

_Give it one more call_  
It’s one more “whatcha doin right now?”  
It’s one more trip to my side of town  
And you walk right in  
To one more here we go again 

_One more drink leads to another_  
You slide up close to me  
Tear the t-shirts off each other  
Your hands all over me  
I tell myself I’m not in love  
But one more time is not enough  
One last kiss and then you’re a goner  
And I’m here wishing you could stay a little longer 

_One more drink leads to another_  
You slide up close to me  
Tear the t-shirts off each other  
Your hands all over me  
I tell myself I’m not in love  
But one more time is not enough  
One last kiss and then you’re a goner  
And I’m here wishing you could stay a little longer 

_Stay a little longer_

_Wishing you could stay a little longer, hmm  
Oh yeah”_

Merle grinned a mixture of their first moments came roaring back to him, and he thought about how scared Shawn was when she finally admitted her age. That was part of the main reason he had shed her from the spotlight for so long.

“She will come back.” William muttered. “Go fetch me some coffee, Clay.”

“Okay pawpaw, be right back.”

Merle watched his oldest lay the fiddle at his father's feet gently before darting in the house screen door slamming behind him as he went. “Damnit Clay don't slam doors!” Merle called after him.

-/-

“She will be in the barn.” Hershel offered to Daryl, who Annette had settled into the couch. “She had a spot up there, guitar and song books in it.”

“I'll go after her in a bit.” Daryl muttered. Busy showing Annette pictures on his phone.

“Could you sing for us?” Beth asked as she nestled down at his feet. 

“If you got a guitar around here.” Daryl chuckled. Soon Maggie entered with guitar in hand. 

“Glenn sings some.” She explained. 

Daryl watched as the whole family minus Lori and Shawn gathered around him. “Now don't record this.” He ordered as Rick sank down on the couch beside him. “This is one of the songs Shawn wrote, for the kids. Sings it to them damn near everyday.” His fingers moved over the strings drawing notes from the wooden instrument. He hummed along to the tune for a minute before full on singing.

_“There's a reason_  
For the sunshine day  
There's a reason  
Why I'm feelin' so high  
Must be the season  
When that love light shines all around us  
So let that feeling  
Grad you deep inside  
And send you reeling 

_Where your love can't hide_  
And then go stealing  
Through the summer nights  
With your lover  
Just let your love flow  
Like a mountain stream  
And let your love grow  
With the smallest of dreams 

_And let your love show_  
And you'll know what I mean  
It's the season  
Let your love fly  
Like a bird on the wing  
And let your love bind you  
To all living things  
And let your love shine  
And you'll know what I mean, 

_That's the reason_  
There's a reason  
For the warm sweet nights  
There's a reason  
For the candle lights  
Must be the season  
When those love rites shine all around us  
So let the wonder  
Take you into space  
And lay you under 

_Its loving embrace_  
Feel the thunder  
As it warms your face  
You can't hold back  
Just let your love flow  
Like a mountain stream  
And let your love grow  
With the smallest of dreams  
And let your love show 

_And you'll know what I mean_  
It's the season  
Let your love fly  
Like a bird on the wing  
And let your love bind you  
To all living things  
And let your love shine  
And you'll know what I mean  
That's the reason” 

When he wrapped up he heard the screen door behind him open and close. Shawn climbed around everyone and settled in his lap taking the guitar from him. “You reversed the cords in the last chorus. Could hear the monstrosity from the barn.”

“Screw you.” Daryl huffed, but grinned letting Shawn settle into his lap.

-/-

“Can we do this one next?” Clay handed Merle a wrinkled sheet of paper. Many different notes and music notes had been scribbled on it. Merle was working over the words on the paper.

“How come she never sends me these to record?” Merle asked.

“Cause the girl's heart is the one thing you already have.” William chuckled. “Something's a woman don't wanna share with the world.”

Merle raised an eyebrow at his father but nodded. “Maybe. Or maybe she knows when a woman's voice is needed.” Clay started up the fiddle and William followed in behind him. Letting the music flow, Merle nodded along then started the lyrics.

“ _Love that's worth fighting for_  
That's what this is  
And how, how could I want more  
Than the warmth of your kiss  
No matter how many miles and dreams  
Come between us now  
In each step I take, with each prayer I make  
This love will live somehow

_Let the mountains rise, I will climb them all_  
When my body's weak, I will not fall  
Baby, come what may I'll find a way to get through  
There's nothing that I won't do  
To be loved by you 

_There will be lonely nights_  
When you'll whisper my name  
Know on those lonely nights, I'll be doing the same  
Should every star in the sky go out  
Just keep your faith alive  
We were meant to be, this is destiny  
It cannot be denied  
And even when we're worlds apart  
Just keep this promise in your heart” 

Merle could feel the tears on his cheeks. “I love her.” 

William nodded. “That's why you're worried about her coming back.”

-/-

As everyone settled into bed, Daryl was left in the living room with Rick. “This house used to make me feel like the world was right.” Rick offered. “Now it just feels like motions you know. Shawn is pretty much my twin, and since she left I've felt like I had a hole in my heart, like I'd been shot.” 

Daryl thought about that for a long moment. “Thought I was gonna marry Philip. But then again, maybe I had to get hurt.” He eyed Rick. “If I wasn't so butt hurt, as you're sister called it, I wouldn't of demanded Merle put the tour on pause so I could run home and hide.” He looked at his hands. “Then Shawnee drug me out here, and I realized everyone gets their heart broken. Some in worse ways than others…”

“Are you saying fate brought you here?” Rick eyed him.

“I'm just saying it's about time we both caught a break.” Daryl shrugged.

“There is a rope swing on the other side of the barn. Shawn and I used to play on it, see who could jump the farthest, and who ever did won… they got to make the rules for the next game.” Rick pondered it. “Reckon fate is a lot like that. Whoever comes out ahead writes the rules and history.”

Daryl’s face turned into a mischievous grin as he looked at the younger man. Outside he could see the pale moonlight. He knew Merle was on the phone with Shawn. Knew this was his chance. “Do you uh wanna come outside…” Daryl eyed Rick, blue ocean colored eyes crashing into the pale blue of Rick's almost like the sky.

“I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of commitment.” Rick frowned, eyeing the screen door. “The world is awful scary.”

Daryl snorted. “I can hold your hand if you want, it's not that scary.” He offered Rick his hand, and grinned like a fool when the bow legged boy took his hand. 

“Reckon if we are going on an adventure, I better tell you that I snore, have horrible morning breath, and I need popcorn and movie night at least twice a month.” Already Daryl was dragging Rick out the front door. “I prefer How The West Was Won.”


	2. Gunsmoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part no one but my older sister wanted. :)

**Two Months Later**

Rick, Shawn and Will were snuggled into the couch as Clay bustled around, gathering the DVD. “Gunsmoke?” He grumbled as he opened it.

“Best Western around.” William nodded. He hadn't been as confused as he could have been when Shawn returned with a Jeep in tow. Daryl introduced the boy behind him as Rick and explained he would be staying. Will had just nodded and started introducing him to everyone. 

All the children were already in bed minus Clay. “I think maybe we’ve watched too many westerns lately.” The boy whined.

“Nah, just ran out of energy to like ‘How The West Was Won’.” Shawn offered.

As they settled in, popcorn in their laps Will reflected on the kids. Merle had done right, even if he had practically kidnapped Shawn, and they had just found out she was pregnant, with a second child, something that brought a smile to William’s face, he loved his grandchildren. More than he had ever loved music or cocaine. 

Daryl, he had had more trouble, coming out as a gay country singer hadn’t been easy, and damn near every many that threw himself at Daryl had done it for the fame and fortune, not for him. Even William had liked Philip. The man was charming, a war vet, and functioned very well with their family. William had been just as crushed as his son when he found out the idiot had cheated on Daryl. 

Shawn had been a member of the Dixon family for five, almost six years if Will was counting right and the little angel was something he thanked God for everyday. Clay was fifteen, the triplets were ten, Carl had turned six, Jude was five, and Phoenix had turned three.

Rick, Will was starting to count him as one of his as well, settled in like he belonged, he’d been a little awkward at first, but Carl and Jude adored him, the older boys took to him pretty quickly and Phoenix giggled and called him “Unca.” Will for what it was worth simply adored Rick.

Where Shawn couldn’t do all the heavy lifting, Rick could. He chopped wood, brought in water, and helped keep the cabin clean. He fished almost every afternoon with Will on the pier, and although Will thought he was crazy, Rick had made it clear he would wait around for Daryl as long as it took.

As the intro to Gunsmoke wrapped up, Rick laid his head against Will’s shoulder, and he peeked down at the younger man. He knew how Shane had treated Rick, knew that Daryl and Shawn had brought him home to free him. Rick was just as good at songwriting as Shawn, even though he couldn’t sing a lick.

Rick would be asleep in no time, it was something Will and Shawn had learned early on. Give the boy whiskey and a western and he would just knock right on out.

-/-

“So, brother, excited about the announcement?” Merle asked, eyeing Daryl.

“Retirement in my late twenties.” He chuckled.

“Maybe not retirement, just, no more tours for a while.” Merle suggested.

The pair were on the tour bus, guitar across Daryl’s lap as he tried out the song he and Rick had been working on. Merle looked a little older in this light, a little less like himself and a little more like the aging man he was. Daryl had noticed after they came home from the Greene’s how tired Merle looked, how he lit up when Shawn was in his arms, more than he had on stage in the last ten years.

“Retirement sounded better.” Daryl chuckled. “Are you excited?”

“About another baby?” Merle asked carefully.

“Yeah.” Daryl tilted his cowboy hat back and appraised his brother.

“Of course, hoping it is a boy.” Merle chuckled. “Another girl would be OK, but I don’t know how many spit fires I could deal with.” He laughed.

“I see you're point.” Daryl chuckled, he strummed his fingers across the guitar strings once more. “Merle, ya think he meant it when he said he would wait around fer me?”

“I do.”

-/-

Rick woke up from his daze on the couch, it was something that happened easily he would settle in to watch television, and wake up to find everyone had left him. He was under an old double wedding ring that Daryl’s mother had made. The house was silent, which let Rick know how long he had slept.

Clay was a freshmen in high school, black curls on his head, like his father, and broad in the shoulders. Rick adored him, he was quick to speak what was on his mind, and even quicker to fight what he saw as injustice. He could fiddle like the devil himself. 

Jesse, Jep, and Jace had started fifth grade, and their teachers couldn’t stand the triplet magic. They were hard to tell apart, but they each had very different personalities. Jesse idolized William, enjoyed playing guitar with his grandfather and was prone to cuss. Jep was quite, smart. He liked to read, and enjoyed playing chess. Jace was loud, and angry ninety percent of the time. Jace had a rather violent temper, and played every sport they could get him in. 

Carl was in first grade, he adored Shawn, and was starting to take quite the interest in Rick. The little boy trailed after him, and would ask him everything under the sun. Carl had piercing blue eyes just like his father, and chewed his thumb just like Daryl did when he was worried.

Jude was in kindergarten, and the inquisitive little girl was learning how to do everything. Spelling, reading, talking like a normal human. Not a day went by that Rick, Will, and Shawn were not cornered by the little girl demanding a story of some sort. 

Phoenix had turned three, and started her first year of preschool. The school system out here in the boonies allowed for two years, if you could pay the overhead for two years of pre-school. Fame afforded them the money to do that. 

Rick laid still for a moment longer, waiting. He took a couple deep breaths, and waited. Sure enough the familiar sounds of a banjo, and a guitar filled his ears. He threw the quilt off of himself, and padded towards the bathroom. Bare feet on the wood floors. After peeing, washing his hand, and washing his face off.

He made his way through the house, smiling when he saw a sandwich on the counter with his name written on it in ketchup. He tore his shirt over his head, and wiped some of the ketchup off. Laundry was his chore, and he would gladly handle it later. He tossed the shirt back towards the bathroom door, then padded outside. Just blue jeans on his hips. 

He slipped through the screen door. To his amazement Will and Shawn were not alone. Lounged out around the porch, he sighted a whole horde of men and women, some he recognized and others he didn’t. “This Daryl’s new fella?” A redheaded woman he believed to be Reba Fucking McIntyre asked.

“Yes ma’am, Rick Grimes - that’s Reba, Miranda Lambert, Willie Nelson, Kidd Rock, Hank Jr., Dolly Parton, and Gretchen Wilson.” She chuckled. “They all come round couple times ‘ah year, ta visit Will Dixon.” She joked. “Apparently he get’s star struck.”

“Don’t tease much, Shawnee, ya was pretty amazed in tha’ first couple meetin’s.” Dolly chuckled, she was sitting on the swing with Reba and Gretchen. Miranda Lambert was camped on the old blanket next to Shawn, Willie was in the rocking chair next to Will Dixon. Kidd and Hank had lawn chairs across from the swing. 

“Awe, shucks.” Miranda muttered. “Thought we was gonna sing.”

“Hold tight, Shawn’s gotta new single.” William chuckled. “Something ‘er and Rick’s been workin’ on, but don’t ask ‘im ta sing - can’t carry a tune in a bucket.”

They roared with laughter, and Rick felt his blush rise up on his chest. “Sit over ‘ere, fella.” Kidd patted the lawn chair next to him. Rick sunk down quickly.

“It’s called Greatest Love Story”, Shawn explained. “Well, y'all all got your parts written down.” 

Rick looked around the room, everyone had a piece of paper, with the words outlined that was theirs. As the guitar strings started dancing Rick couldn’t help but grin. Everyone chimed in at different places, but he low key registered that Shawn was recording what they were singing.

-/-

Merle took the stage. “Welcome ya’ll to the Grand Ole Opry! Daryl and I start every tour and end it here.”

“This year, we’ve got a bit of a surprise for you.” Daryl continued for his brother, storming on stage behind him.

“We will be doing our new new never heard before one of a kind single, written by my wife Shawnee Dixon and Daryl’s new beau - Richard Grimes.” Merle shouted into his microphone. “But we will be doing it with a little help from friends!”

“Since this is the last tour for a while, maybe forever, we thought we’d need some damn fine backup singers. Ya’ll welcomed Gretchen Wilson, Dolly Parton, Miranda Lambert, and Reba to the stage.” Daryl shouted, “They sure do make uhm pretty in the south!” He teased, making sure to kiss each on the cheek as they walked by.

“We also thought we could use some outlaws on this track - Willie, Junior, Kidd, and none other than the baddest mother trucker country music ever knew - William J. Dixon in the flesh!” Merle shouted, as each walked on stage, guitar on their shoulder, and waved. 

“And a true blue, southern surprise for ya’ll - you’ve heard her here and there on a track with us, my darling sister in law, Shawnee Dixon!” Daryl called out.

Shawn took the stage, in a pretty little black dress, and cowboy boots. “Hello everyone!” She grinned. “We ain’t completely alone, come on kiddos, and Rick.” Soon the Dixon children and Rick joined them on stage as well. “You see, we sort of have a family tradition, ain’t that right? All country music is - is traditions. This stage, this moment, I’ve waited a long time for.” She paused. “Talked with our special guest, and turns out we’ve got about three songs to do for y'all.”

The crowd went wild, as the music started up.

“They said I was nothing but a troublemaker never up to no good  
You were the perfect all American girl wouldn't touch me even if you could  
But you was sneaking out your window every night riding shotgun in my car  
We go to the river and find us a spot and we probably went a little too far  
Just a little too far

'Cause I was gonna be your forever  
You were gonna be my wife  
We didn't know any better  
Didn't have a clue about life  
But I was what you wanted you were what I needed  
And we could meet in between  
We were gonna be the greatest love story this town had ever seen

So you went off to college and I got a job I was working that 9 to 5  
Dreaming of the days when you were in my arms I've never felt so alive  
I spent my days working, spent my nights drinking, howling at the moon  
Screaming for the days when you were coming back, no couldn't come to soon  
Couldn't come too soon

When I was gonna be your forever  
You were gonna be my wife  
But you went off to find better  
And I was learning all about life  
But I was what you wanted and you were what I needed  
And we could meet in between  
We were gonna be the greatest love story this town had ever seen

So you came back after a long four years  
Your college boyfriend didn't work out  
So we went out for a couple of drinks to find out who we are now  
Sure we changed but way deep down you had the same old feelings for me  
I went to the store and I bought you a ring and I got down on one knee  
Down on one knee

And I said  
I wanna be your forever  
So baby will you be my wife  
Now that we know a little better  
We could have a real nice life  
'Cause I'm what you wanted and you're what I need  
So let's meet in between  
We're gonna be the greatest love story this town has ever seen  
We're gonna be the greatest love story this world has ever seen  
So baby say yes to me”

As the first song wrapped up they went straight into a medley of “Country Roads”, “Wagon Wheel”, and “On The Road Again”.

As that finished, Merle and Daryl took side stage, with the other backup singers. Merle pushed his wife, and Clay center stage. As Clay rosined up the fiddle, Shawn stood proud for a moment. “This is called Love Triangle.” She paused. “And I wrote this for my older kids.” She paused. “I ain’t their momma, but I sure hope they know how much I love them.”

“Sittin’ on the front step  
Little white suitcase  
Hearing that diesel  
‘Fore it hit the front gate  
His headlights burnin’ down a Friday night

Southern Belle statue  
Standing in the screen door  
Watching her whole world  
Head for an old Ford  
With a man that can’t look her in the eye

Then I run, to him  
Big hug, jump in  
And I cry for her  
Out the window

Some mommas and daddies   
Are loving in a straight line  
Take forever to heart   
And take a long sweet ride  
But some mommas and daddies   
Let their heart strings tear and tangle  
And some of us get stuck  
In a love triangle

Bowling alley burger  
Fries and a milkshake  
Heading to the same old  
Two-dollar matinee  
Baby, how’s your school been  
and how’s your mom?

Patsy Cline echoes  
Back off the dashboard  
Staring at my boots   
And the dusty old floorboards  
Baby, two weeks ain’t really all that long

Then I run, to her  
Wrap my arms, around her skirt  
And I cry for him  
Out the window

Some mommas and daddies   
Are loving in a straight line  
Take forever to heart   
And take a long sweet ride  
But some mommas and daddies   
Let their heart strings tear and tangle  
And some of us get stuck  
In a love triangle (ooh)

Ooh 

In a love triangle, yeah

Ooh  
Ooh

Some mommas and daddies   
Are loving in a straight line  
Take forever to heart   
And take a long sweet ride  
But some mommas and daddies   
Let their heart strings tear and tangle, oh

And some mommas and daddies  
Ran outta love in ninety-four  
And some mommas and daddies  
Don’t even talk no more  
And some mommas and daddies   
Let their heart strings tear and tangle

And some of us get stuck  
And some of us grow up  
In a love triangle

Ooh  
Ooh” 

Tears filled her eyes as she stepped away from the mich. The next moment Daryl had an armful of Rick, the pair entangled in a hug, and the floodlights were starting to dim.

-/-

They got married on a Tuesday, in the middle of the woods, with the whole world shut out. The only family they had around them was the Dixon's and the Greene's, a couple of older country stars trickled in after the face. 

Shawn held a little bundle of blue in her arms, Jackson Dixon, and the whole affair was over before it got started it seemed. Daryl tugged Rick into his arms as they were starting to walk down the aisle as MR. and MR. Dixon, and whispered. “Before we go off on an adventure half cocked, I best tell ya, I’m a sucker for ‘How the West Was Won’, I like singing off key in the shower, and I really got a thang for bow legs.”

Rick burst with laughter, and melted against Daryl. In the background, Shawn and Merle had started singing, and for a moment Rick understood how much music meant to every member of the family he was now a happy part of. 

“That Sunday morning choir calling, church doors open wide  
That hallelujah shoot right through ya, make you feel alive  
That key under the mat, you know right where it's at  
It's waiting with the porch light on  
Don't bother calling, no need for knocking, just come on home  
Come on home, my love is

Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty  
Now until the day I die, unconditionally  
You know I'm always gonna be here for ya  
No one's ever gonna love you more than  
God, your mama, and me  
God, your mama, and me  
Unconditionally  
God, your mama, and me

Loud as shotgun, angels singing with the radio  
Praying with you every mile down any dead end road  
You can tell me every secret that you been keeping  
I'll hold it, lock and key  
Up with you all night, holding you all night, I never leave  
You better believe my love is

Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty  
Now until the day I die, unconditionally  
You know I'm always gonna be here for ya  
No one's ever gonna love you more than  
God, your mama, and me  
God, your mama, and me  
Unconditionally  
God, your mama, and me

You better believe it, you better believe it  
Every step you take, I'll be as sure as your shadow  
Every move you make, you know I'm part of you wherever you go  
Baby, you know my love is

Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty  
Now until the day I die, unconditionally  
You know I'm always gonna be here for ya  
No one's ever gonna love you more than  
God, your mama, and me  
God, your mama, and me  
Unconditionally  
God, your mama, and me

God, your mama, and me  
God, your mama, and me  
Unconditionally  
God, your mama, and me”

-/-

They added to the Dixon crew two years later. Two little girls, Haven and Hope. They still recorded songs, William had paid to have a whole recording studio built in the woods, hidden under what looked to be a cellar. 

They still made the top twenty on the charts at least once a year. They still sit on the front porch, guitars banjos and fiddles. They still talked about the weekend that changed their life. 

When the marriage announcement came for Lori and Shane, they sent them a trip to Alaska. With a note from Rick that read - _You set me free, I found my love, Fuck You Both Very Much for the betrayal - R.D._

Standing on the front porch in the sun setting light, Daryl pressed his arms around Rick’s waist. “We did it, huh?”

“Mhm.” Rick nodded.

“They made it out, we made it out. We’ve got nothing but time.” Daryl offered.

“All the time in the universe, dear.” Rick pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Wyoming would be nice.”

“Yeah, dad’s been talking about bein’ a cowboy again.” Daryl nodded.

“Wyoming sounds great.” Merle muttered from behind them.

“We can watch How The West Was Won, on the way!” Clay cheered.

Shawn joined them, “It’s going to be a long night, Will’s cough is back.”

“How does Wyoming sound?” Merle asked her.

“For him to die?” Shawn frowned.

“Dr. Morrison says the cancer has metastasized. If we are going to start doing his bucket list, we should do it now.” Shawn concluded.

“Let’s get packed, we still got a tour bus somewhere don’t we.” Clay muttered.

“If we are goin’ ta bury my ass, I wanna sing at every dive bar along tha’ way!” William snarled, slamming the door behind him.

“Anything for you, Will.” Shawn kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be more. (:


End file.
